Lost and Found
by Nikalian88
Summary: What if after eight years you find your brother? What if he has a new family? A story about siblings, seperated once and now maybe forever.
1. Lost and Found

Hey all. I really working on my other story(Not to mention packing) but this hit me like a flash of insanity at 1:30 in the morning the other night. So I had to write out the whole outline. Then I had to write the first chapter.

* * *

Lisa left the port behind her, making her way into the dense forests of the Floating Island. The vixen was of a light brown color, with her head fur falling into her face. Goggles covered her eyes, as she still hadn't taken them off from the flight. A brown scarf was around her neck and she wore a bomber jacket. Her boots completed her look. The people at the port had been less then helpful. They could not tell her which way the lair of the guardian was. If she hadn't seen it from above, she would have any luck. But that was one thing she shared with her father. She had luck. Just not always the kind she was looking for. In her hand she held a clipping from a newspaper. It was the only thing she had to go on. Her last lead. Lisa hoped with all her heart that this time, her luck would be the kind she wanted.

Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted a young bee peeking at her, trying to stay hidden. Lisa chuckled at his actions. Children were her soft spot. She decided to let it be known that she was aware of him.

……………

Charmy looked over the rock he was hiding behind. Yep, she was still there. The youngest of the Chaotix watched the vixen who was looking around in a slightly lost manner. Her bangs fell into her face as she turned around. The bee couldn't see her eyes very well for the goggles she wore over them. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hands, her tail flicking behind her in an impatient manner.

The Floating Island had been getting more and more visitors lately. So many more in fact that the Chaotix decided to head back and lend Knuckles a hand in keeping order. So far, no one had tried to really talk to the red echidna. But this vixen had been making her way toward the cave where Knux's lair was. So, Charmy was fallowing her.

Suddenly she twisted around and locked eyes with him. Charmy made a meep of a noise, ducking behind the rock. _Oh, crap! She saw me!_ The child thought as he waited for an angry yell or gunshot, whichever would come first. Charmy sat there, waiting for what he didn't know but he expected something with a loud boom or something cool like that. He did not, however, expect a soft voice to call out saying, "Can you tell me where Knuckles the Echidna may be found?"

Charmy looked back over the rock and found himself nose to nose with the vixen. "Agh!!" Charmy fell over backwards. "Sorry. But I'm in a hurry." She said, a smirk on her face. Charmy shot up to hover in front of her. He put on his imitation of Espio's stern face, which looked rather cute on him, and said "If I do, why should I tell you?" the child pointed a finger at her. "You could be some evil enemy that is out to eat his liver or something like that!" To Charmy's four-year-old mind, that was a pretty bad thing. The vixen put a finger to her muzzle. "Your right. I could be evil." Then she smiled. Charmy liked her smile. 

"But I'm not. I do not know Knuckles personally. But I believe he can help me find someone. Could you tell me where he is?" she held up his pinky. "I pinky swear that I will not eat his liver."

Charmy thought for a moment. Then he grinned up at her. "Sure. I guess I could show the way." After all, she had pinky promised. Charmy took her hand in his and began to lead her toward the cave. "I'm Charmy Bee!" he told her cheerfully. "Who are you?" The vixen answered with a slight hesitation. "I'm Lisa."

……………

Knuckles looked at the vixen who sat across from him. Her light brown head fur was pulled back into a braid, though she had yet to remove the goggles. Something about her was prickling his mind. When Charmy had arrived with her in tow, the red echidna had been displeased. The whole point of the Chaotix being here was to prevent uninvited guests. But as he didn't get the 'evil vibe' from her, Knuckles decided to hear her out.

"So you said you needed my help?" he asked. She looked up then back at him. He could barely see her eyes though the darkened lens. "Yes. I believe you can help me find my brother."

Knuckles gave her a look. "You brother?" he asked, frowning in disbelief. Lisa nodded. "Yes. My little brother. I lost him six years ago."

_The sounds of things crashing and falling were all she could hear. The people around her didn't notice her and her brother. Her parents were nowhere to be seen. They had lost them in the mad dash out the door. Lisa held her brother on her hip as she moved through the crowd. The escaping civilians didn't seem to notice the two children. Her brother whimpered as he buried his head in her shoulder. "Shhh, little bro. It will be alright." Lisa said as she ruffled his head fur. The child didn't reply. Lisa held him tighter, softly muttering bits and pieces of lullabies into his small triangle ears. _

"I was about ten years old when Dr. Eggman attacked. One of the first towns hit was ours. I'm still not sure what happened to my parents. All I cared about was getting my brother out of there."

_A solider spotted them and waved Lisa over. "Where are your parents?" he asked as he held her shoulder. Lisa shrugged. "I couldn't find them." She said as she hoisted the two year old up higher. The solider nodded. "Right. Come this way." He steered her towed the helicopters. "Here's two more!" he shouted. Another solider looked down at her. "There is only room for one more." He told her sadly._

"It was no big decision. Of course he would be the one to go. The hard part was letting go."

_Lisa looked down at her brothers brilliant blue eyes. "Sis?" he asked confused. Lisa smiled. "I find you when we get to the city." She told him, refusing to let tears come. Her voice creaked though. "I promise." The little boy frowned. He held up his little finger in her face. "Pinky promise." He said in all two year old seriousness. "I pinky promise." Lisa said, hooking her finger around his little one. Then she hugged him and kissed his head. The solider held out his hands to take him. After a moment of hesitation, going _

_through all her options, the ten year old girl lifted her brother up. As Lisa handed him over, the solider shouted over the copters noise. "THE OCEAN BAY!" Lisa nodded as she was herded onto the second one. _

"When we landed, I made my way to Ocean Bay." She said looking at Knuckles. "But something must have gotten messed up, because the helicopter didn't go there. I searched everywhere. I never found him." Knuckles blinked. "Well, that is sad. But what has this to do with me?" Lisa fingered a locket that was around her neck. "Because you know my brother. I saw you in a picture with him in the newspaper." Knuckles looked at her curiously. "I do, do I? How can you be sure that is your brother?" Lisa sighed as she pushed her goggles up onto her forehead. Emerald eyes stared into violet ones as she said on simple sentence that made Knuckles freeze.

"Cause Miles was the only fox on the planet with two tails."

* * *

Yay! Cliffy!

The next chapter will be even longer hopefully. Please let me know how I'm doing.


	2. Found and lost

Hold on. Here comes part two. Oh, and this is the disclaimer for this chap and last: I do not own Sonic or other sega related characters. Just Lisa and the plot.

* * *

The room was in such deep silence that if someone had dropped a pin, it would have sounded like a clap of thunder. Knuckles just stared at Lisa, his eyes wide and his mouth a tight line. Finally the guardian got his face under control, his violet eyes narrowing dangerously. Lisa just stared right back waiting for his response. She didn't miss the protective gleam that came into the red echidna's eyes.

"Tails? You're saying your Tails sister?" Lisa's face twisted in confusion. "Tails?" Then realization came over her features. "He changed his name. No wonder I couldn't find him." She put a hand to her head. "He always did hate 'Miles'…" Knuckles still had a guarded look on his face. So what if she knew Tails real name, that didn't mean he was going to lead an unknown person to his friends. Lisa looked up at him. "You don't believe me do you." It wasn't a question.

Knuckles gave a sneer. "Let's just say I'm unconvinced. You claim you're my friends' sister, that the reason you weren't around was because you became separated." Knuckles felt himself growing angry. "This is not the first time someone had tried to do similar approaches. We have a lot of enemies who would just love to know where we live. Forgive me if I do not open up immediately."

Lisa nodded. Then she took the locket off and opened it. She stared at its contents for a long moment while Knuckles silently steamed. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "Your right. I could be someone out to get you, hired by Eggman to find your homes and the ones you love. I could be an assassin sent to get information out of you, then kill you and go after the others." When she looked up at him, Knux was startled by the way her green eyes flashed. They reminded him of someone. He didn't have time to ponder on it though, as Lisa spoke again.

"But I'm not. I just looking for my little bro, who I was beginning to think was died. After false leads and failed hopes, I have finally found someone who can help me." Lisa held out the silver oval. "You want to know how I know it's Miles? I'll tell you." Knuckles kept an eye on her as he took the locket. He looked at the pictures as she finished. "Besides the unique tails, he looks just like mom with dads eyes."

Knuckles examined the pictures. On one side was two kitsunes, the male a light brown while the female was a pastel orange. The male had familiar sapphire eyes and the female jade green ones. The other picture was of two kits. One was Lisa, who had to be about nine at the time. In her arms was a little boy, about one, with bright orange fur and eyes that Knuckles new well. There was no mistaking that child. It was no other then Miles 'Tails' Prower.

Looking up in shock at the vixen, Knux was at a loss for words. Lisa nodded. "Yes. Lisa Prower is my name. Our fathers name was Amadeus. Mothers name was Rosemary. Both have been declared legally dead for the last five years." Lisa's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Please don't make me beg. Please tell me where I can find him."

Knuckles took a deep breath before looking down again at the picture. He made his decision.

…………

Lisa couldn't look anywhere but forward as she walked. She clutched her locket tightly in one hand. She almost couldn't hold herself back from running ahead. Her heart beat painfully in her chest. _Miles…I almost have you back. _She thought her pace quickening. Beside her, Knuckles was watching her out of the corner of his eye. Knuckles was starting to question the wisdom of this. It was a well known fact that Sonic and Tails were a team. It was almost hard to imagine one without the other. But Knuckles knew something that nobody else did. He knew that those two needed each other, in a bond that could not be understood by outsiders.

Did he just start the end of that bond?

Knuckles shook his head. She was Tails sister. She had been looking for him for six years, hoping that he was alive. It wasn't her fault things turned out like this. Lisa just wanted her brother back. And who was he to deny her that? He just prayed that no bad would come of this. Knuckles looked up to study the area. There was no turning back now. He pointed ahead of him. "It's right over those rocks." He said. Lisa froze. Her green eyes were unreadable, but Knuckles thought he could see hope. Lisa took a deep breath. This was it. Feeling like she was walking through water, almost afraid about what she would see, the vixen went to the rocks and looked over them.

Her world stopped at what she saw, slowed to focus on the object of her search. It seemed she couldn't hear anything but muffled noises, like cotton had somehow stuffed itself deep within her ears. Like all that was real was in front of her.

There was Miles, alive and happy. With him was the person known as Sonic. The one who had taken the young kit in. They were playfully fighting, Sonic locking Miles in a headlock and moving his fist fast over his head fur in a super noggie. As Knuckles joined her in, Lisa watched Miles slipped out of the elders grip. Then the fox launched himself at Sonic, full of trust that he would catch him. Both watched as Sonic held Miles to him, neither willing to part. It was a scene of friendship. Of two brothers just taking advantage of the afternoon sun. Of a bond beyond trust.

Lisa felt her heart shatter.

As laughter, light and carefree, broke through to her Lisa slid back down behind the rocks. Knuckles joined her. Her bangs covered her face. Before the red echidna could say anything, Lisa said flatly "I can't do it." Her hand lifted up to her locket. "I can't do it…I can't do that to them." She lifted her head skyward. Tears were slipping down her face. But a smile was upon her muzzle.

"They…their brother's aren't they?" she asked blinking. "No…they're more than brothers." Knuckles nodded, waiting to see where she was going with this. A small laugh escaped as Lisa sank to the ground. Sitting there she closed her eyes. Lisa felt empty. Even though she now sat only 40 yards away from her 

goal, even though she only caught a glimpse of them, she knew. It was in their eyes. The bond of something more than family. If she were to reveal herself, to tell who she was, that bond would be in jeopardy. Miles…no…Tails had a new life. One that did not include her in anyway. She would just ruin what life he had.

"They need each other." She said, unknowingly echoing Knux's earlier thoughts. "Their eyes…the way they looked at one another…" Taking a deep breath Lisa stood and began to walk away. Knuckles just stood there, watching her go. He felt relieved. Relieved that she had seen what so many miss. Seen how one could not exist without the other.

And guilty for bringing that sorrow that was coming off her in waves.

………

About a month later, as Knuckles woke up form a short nap, Charmy came barreling into him. When the world stopped spinning, the red echidna gave a small glare to the happily grinning child perched on his chest. "Rise and shine sleepy head!" Charmy all but yelled. "I got something for you!" Knuckles gave a small growl as he pushed the bee off him. "Your death sentence?" he said thickly, his voice trying to wake up. "No silly." Charmy said the sarcasm being completely lost on his young mind. He pulled a letter out from behind his back. "This just came for you." Getting to his feet, Knux took the letter. He sat on his bed and opened it.

"Who's it from?" Charmy asked looking over his shoulder. Knuckles was silent for a moment. Then he said "It's from Lisa."

'_Dear Knuckles, _

_I feel kinda stupid writing this but I just wanted to thank you for all you help. I know that Miles is alive now and I can be content with that. Thank you for taking the time to listening to me. Also if I may ask one more thing from you. Please do not tell Miles about me or what happened. It would just complicate things for him that he doesn't deserve. I don't want him to have to choose. The fact that he is happy is all that matters. Please do not tell Sonic about this either. Keep it just between us._

_Thank you, Lisa'_

Knuckles stood up folding the letter. Charmy sat swinging his legs back and forth. "Well, what did she say? Is she coming for another visit?" Knuckles didn't answer. He was picturing Lisa's face as she walked away, selflessly letting her brother stay and now asking that he never know how close she had been to him. The red echidna slipped into deep thought untill Charmy landed on his shoulder. "Hey you didn't answer me!" he pouted. "Is she coming back? I like her!" Knuckles rolled his shoulders which caused Charmy to slip off. "No, she's not." He said simply. Charmy gave a disappointed pout and litiarly buzzed 

off. Knuckles waited till he knew he was alone. Then he went over to his desk and took out some paper. Grabbing a pen and sitting at the table, Knuckles hesitated before writing _'Dear Lisa…' _

* * *

Well, it's a little longer. Thank you to all who have reviewed. Let me know if this seems too hurried or if I drifted off from the first chapter.


	3. Three Years Later pt1

Hello all. Sorry this took so long. The end of this chapter sucked my brain dry as I have discovered I can't describe battle scans! Go fig. Disclaimer: if Sonic and Co were mine, why would I be writing a **FAN**fiction?

By the by, the beginning is the span of three years with months or weeks in-between the letters.

* * *

'_Dear Lisa_

_I'm sorry that it turned out this way. But, I'm glad that you didn't take Tails away. I cannot imagine how much pain that leaves you in. I know it's not much, but I hope these pictures I'm sending will help in a small way. I'm not much of a photographer or a writer, but if you want more or what to know anything about the past six years, just let me know. And don't worry, I give you my word that I will not breath one word._

_ Knuckles the Echidna'_

'_Dear Knuckles_

_Thank you so much for the pictures. You have no idea what it means to me to be able to look at his face all the time. And thank you for your promise. I know you said you're not a writer, but if you could, please tell me how Sonic found Miles. Dose he remember anything before that?_

_ Sincerely Lisa'_

………

'_Dear Lisa_

_I got Tails the present you asked about. He loved it! You were right; he needed a pair of pilot's goggles. Sonic got him a new set of work tools and Amy (you remember her?) gave him a model plane. But those goggles have yet to leave his head. I think their fused there. (See the date on the picture) The Chaotix's have gone back to their detective agency. Charmy says he hopes you come back. I think the kid has a crush on you. Did you get the newspaper clipping of last week's battle? Tails really saved our necks with his flying skills. _

_ Knuckles' _

'_Hello Knuckles_

_Thank you for getting Miles the present and for the pictures. Those goggles fit him so well. He looks like dad with them on. It doesn't surprise me that he can fly well. Dad was a fighter pilot back when he was in the military. I have his goggles myself. I'm nowhere near as good a pilot, but I can whip up little gadgets like mom. Is Miles good at tinkering? If so, there is this really great kit he would just love. I did, and I still have it! If he is, let me know so I can send it to you to give to him. If you hear from Charmy or the guys, tell them hi and maybe I'll see them again someday._

_ Best of luck, Lisa'_

………

'_Yo Lisa_

_How is everything? How's that new job working out? If you heard about the incident with Shadow the Hedgehog, don't worry everything is fine. Tails is safe and sound, though Sonic had to rush his pride to the emergency room a few times. You were right about Tails being allergic to cinnamon. He's fine, just had a sore throat and had to take Benadryl. Sonic about had a heart attack. I would have too if you hadn't mentioned that both you and your mother had such an allergy. Well, nothing else to report. Be careful out there, strange things have been happening. _

_ Love Knux' _

'_Hey Knux_

_Hard to believe it's been three years since we met. Miles is going to be eleven this year, that makes me so old. Did you get the money I sent you for his birthday? I hope you can find something good with it. My boss is sending me on a business trip for the next month or so. Don't worry if you don't hear from me for a while. By the way, I just love that picture you sent me. What happened after the water balloon hit Sonic in the face? Man, I wish I was there. Maybe someday I'll be able to just come over and say hi. Be safe, give my best to the guys, and my usual to Miles. _

_ Love Lisa' _

Knuckles snickered as he folded Lisa last letter and placed it with the others. There once was a time where he despised writing. Now he was willingly doing it every other week. It was nice having a letter to 

look forward to. It also made the guilt go away as he was able to inform Lisa about parts of Tails life she missed. Being able to give Lisa the pictures of Tails that he had made him smile when she got his responses.

Giving a sigh, Knuckles was about to head back to the Master Emerald chamber when he felt a familiar presence behind him. Whirling around, the Guardian stared at the two people standing behind him. "What are you doing here?" He demanded eyes narrowing. A sigh came before Rouge stepped into the light. The red echidna groaned inwardly. Anytime he saw anyone from one of the other teams, it was _never_ a good thing. "What do you want?" Rouge found her shoes interesting for a moment. Then she lifted her head. "Well, though I hate to say it, we need your help." Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'help'?"

Shadow stepped forward now and picked up where the bat had left off. "A member of GUN's intelligence failed to check in about 25 hours ago. She was trying to get the location on Dr. Eggman's latest base of operations." Knuckles brought a hand up to his forehead and rubbed it. This seemed like a repeating theme of his life. Maybe he should just get a job with GUN. It seems like all he ever did was help out anyway. "We took a look at the statistics and there is no way we can do it on our own. At least not without major fire power." Rouge stated with a nonchalant shrug. The red echidna gave her a funny look. "So, let me guess, I'm not the only one you're asking?"

Rouge tilted her head. "Well we were hoping to get Sonic on broad, but he was already there." Knuckles rolled his eyes. "'I'm destined to always go after that blue maniac." Knuckles said this more so for the fact that Tails fallowed Sonic wherever said hedgehog went. Ever he met Lisa, Knuckles had become more protective of the little fox. Rouge smiled, well more liked smirked. She knew Knuckles wouldn't turn them down once he knew his friends were in potential danger. Shadow's face was as expressionless as usual yet one could tell he was amused.

As they made their way out of the cave, Knuckles' eyes caught and lingered on the pile of letters. A heavy feeling settled in his stomach. One he didn't like at all.

…………

Knuckles glared at the facility. It was old, dark and solid metal. Perfectly normal for this type of situation. What made things abnormal was for once they didn't need to track down or accidently bump into Sonic. They arrived just as the blue hedgehog started to make his move. Knuckles had to smirk at that memory.

"_Whoa, what are you all doing here?" Sonic asked as he basically tripped over his own feet in surprise at the appearance of the three. Tails merely waved cheerfully at them. Knuckles pulled Sonic to his feet. "Very smooth move there." He said. Shadow pointed to the building. "One of GUN's agents disappeared _

_while infiltrating this place. We've been sent to retrieve her." Sonic looked at Knuckles. "And what about you?" Knuckles crossed his arms, giving the Hedgehog a look. "I knew you'd be here and that you'd do something stupid, dork." Sonic glared at him as Tails nervously stood between them. "Hey now's not the time to start fighting!" Both older boys grinded their teeth at each other before turning to face the other way. It wasn't really a fight, just a tradition really. "If you boys are done with your testosterone contest," Rouge said with her hands on her hips "Maybe we can began this mission." _

That would make Lisa laugh. She loved hearing about when the teams paired up. Beside him, Sonic was itching to speed ahead. Tails was checking his radar for any of Eggmans robots. Shadow and Rouge had gone in first, seeing as it was their mission. If they could find their fellow agent themselves, then they wouldn't need their help. But as the minutes ticked by, Knuckles knew their luck wouldn't be like that. Tails looked up at them, his blue eyes reflecting the moon that had risen. "They've been in there for forty five minutes." He told them. Sonic grinned as he pumped his fist into the air. "I guess it's our turn then." Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." Sonic just laughed as he took off to the entrance. Tails jumped up, taking to the air as Knuckles ran after the blue blur.

Sonic used his momentum to buzz saw through the door. Tails grabbed hold of Knuckles' wrists, lifting the older boy up to soar through the hole created by Sonic. As they passed through the hedgehog made hole, Tails veered over to the right. "Where did Sonic go?" Tails asked looking around. A loud crashing sound came from down the corridor. "That way." Knux said as Tails let go. "Come on." He said and they began to run toward the noise. The next half hour would be filled of dodging blasts, smashing eggbots, and general causing destruction to their foes base.

But soon the normality would turn into a meeting of infinite proportions.

* * *

Look at that, a full chapter. Comments? Questions? General disgust or confusion? Review and let me know!


	4. Three Years Later pt2

Well, here's the new chapter. I don't do so hot on action scenes, so if they seem rushed give me a break. Sonic and related Characters belong to Sega. Lisa is mine.

* * *

Tails let out small cry as the eggbot's exposed wires shocked the tips of his fingers. The eleven year old kitsune stuck his first and middle fingers into his mouth for a few seconds to sooth them. "Tails, hurry it up!" Sonic called out to his lil' bro as he planted a super speed kick into the biggest 'bot. Tails looked over at the blue hedgehog. "I'm going as fast as I can Sonic. This kind of thing can't be rushed." Knuckles punched through the eggbot in front of him before back sweeping his large hand to take down the one beside him. "Haven't you heard patience is a virtue?" he asked with a growl as he leaped upon two bots smashing their heads together. Sonic ducked as a bot tried to take his head off. Then he buzz sawed through it. Landing next to his red ally, Sonic said "Not right now it isn't."

As his older friends fought and bickered (with each other or the bots) Tails twisted the last wires together. "HA! Got it!" he crowed as he slammed the cover on. The reprogrammed bots' eyes lit up and it immediately began to fire upon its brethren. "Sonic! Knuckles! Let's go!" Tails called out as he started up his namesake, flying down the corridor. Looking over at him, the two heros saw the distraction ploy and fallowed after their companion. "Nice work Tails." Sonic said giving his bud the thumbs up. "It won't last long against all of those eggbots. We need to really get moving." The orange kit said with a backward glance. The three raced down the corridor, Sonic in the lead with Tails and Knuckles fallowing. As they turned the corner they froze, eyes going wide as shocked looks came upon their faces. Ten giant bot, each easily about seven feet tall, stood with their backs to them. For one whole minute, the three heroes' didn't even breathe. It was in vain however as the very next minute the bots turned as one to face them.

"Plan…B…" Sonic breathed out slowly. Tails and Knuckles gave jerky nodes. As one the three turned as Sonic took hold of his friends' hands, and in less than four seconds all the bots were glaring at were small burn marks on the metal. Five seconds later, their CPU's finally caught up to Sonic's speedy disappearance. They gave chase, not noticing the vent shaft cover under their feet that should have gone been on the ceiling. In said vent shaft, Sonic waited till he could no longer hear the clanking of metal. He looked down Tails and gave a thumbs up. "We gave them the slip, guys." Knuckles gave a small growl as they began to move down the shaft. "That was the lamest plan you've ever had!" he all but shouted. After all, he didn't want the bots to overhear and come back. He wasn't stupid. He would give the blue doofball the full end of it later. "Whatever." Sonic said with total lack of caring. A soft beeping noise was heard and Tails pulled out his communicator. "It's Shadow and Rouge." He informed the older two as they stopped. Sonic held out his hand to take it. Tails handed it to him, then took out his tracker. He knew now that the fun was over, it was time to get down to business. He kept his ears perked up in order to hear his cue to start typing.

"Sonic here. What's up?" Sonic said conversationally. Shadows no-nonsense, non-emotional voice came back to him. "Where are you?" Sonic looked over at Tails. The kit had a smile on his face. "We're in the 9th sector, right above them." He said as he held up the tracker. Sonic winked at him before saying, 

"We're right above you. You two were taking your sweet time so we came in after you. Did you find the agent?"

"That would be a negative." Shadow said. They heard the rare frustration in his voice and the background sound of Rouge beating something up, presumably an eggbot. "We will not be able to reach the 11th sector. You'll have to go on." With that the connection was cut. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails looked at each other. "At least it's only two sectors up." Tails said with a smile.

That smile was wiped off when vent shaft gave way, sending them crashing right in the middle of an eggbot huddle. "Oh, I'm so out of here." Sonic said as Knuckles put a hand to his face.

……

_She couldn't see right. Little blurred dots swam in her vision. All she could do was breath. In and out. In and out. The basic rhythm was all that she could hold on to. That and one simple sentence. No voice went with it. But she could bring to mind the script it had been written in. Bold cursive with a rough edge to it. Know that she thought about it, it wasn't really a sentence. Just two words. Two words that where holding her in reality. Closing her eyes, she let her mind hold those words. Slowly other things came back for a few minutes. Till the next electric shock came. But for now, memories and words would be her world. _

……

If he hadn't looked up at that moment, Knuckles the Echidna would have been Knuckles the Pancake with Metal Toppings. But as he did, this was not the case. "Yipe!" he cried out as he leaped backward to avoid the chunk of ceiling that fell right where he had been running. "Damn!" he yelled out in pure frustration.

"Knuckles! Are you okay?" Came Tails voice from the other side. Knuckles examined the width of the ceiling. There was no way he was going to get over, through, or around there. "You two go on ahead, I'll find some other way around." He called through. "Alright. We'll meet you there." Tails called back. Sonics voice came through. "Don't get lost or anything." He said cheekily. Knuckles let out a growl. "Will you get going?!" he yelled at him. He could hear Sonic laughing as they continued down their part. With a long suffering sigh Knuckles looked over to the left. There was another corridor that seemed to lead to the same direction. _Guess I go left._ So thinking, Knuckles turned and began to jog down the corridor.

The sounds of the eegbots faded till he couldn't hear them anymore. It seemed whichever way he had picked was unused or forgotten. In Fact, the further Knuckles went, the more he began to wonder if he 

was indeed going the right direction. Just when he was about to give up and turn back, eggbots or no eggbots, Knuckles heard a humming noise coming from the other side of the wall. Going over to it, Knuckles put his ear against the cold metal. He could hear voices. Someone was yelling. The metal was beginning to get warmer as well. Too warm. Burning… "Ouch!" Knuckles cried as he tore his face away from the wall, one hand holding his burned cheek. Within the next couple of seconds, a decent sized hole was in the wall having been created with a laser held by a very smug looking bat. "Well, that takes care of that." Rouge said as she tossed the laser away. She noticed Knuckles glaring at her while rubbing his cheek. "Oh, what are you doing here? I thought that you went with Sonic." Rouge frowned. "And what happened to your face?"

Knuckles shook his head. "Never mind that. I thought you guys said you wouldn't be able to get up here." Rouge gave a shrug. "To be honest, I didn't expect to get here. After we called you, Shadow decided to tackle the eggbots, telling me to go on." Jerking her thumb behind her, Rouge showed him a robot like the ones he, Sonic and Tails had been running from. "I met this bozo and had to run around in circles before I barrowed his laser." Knuckles gave her a look. "You mean stole." Rouge shrugged the accusation off. "Does it matter?" Knuckles gave up. "Speaking of Shadow, where is he?" Just as the words left Knuckles mouth, there was a bright flash of light as the end result of chaos control placed Shadow the Hedgehog beside the echidna and bat. "Why didn't you do that before?" Rouge asked with a frown. "It would have wasted my energy." Shadow said simply.

Without another word, the three of them began to walk down the corridor. "How far till we reach the 11th sector?" Knuckles asked looking around. The power seemed to have failed and only the emergency light where on. This cast an eerie glow on many things. Shadow merely pointed forward to convey the answer. In front of them was a fork, one branching off to the right, the other going strait. "They both lead to the sector. However, only one passes by the holding cells." He said lowering his arm. "So we split up." Rouge said. Shadow didn't say anything else, just began walking to the right. "Guess that leaves this one for me." Knuckles said as he began to go down it. Rouge stared after both boys for a moment. Then she sighed and went after Shadow.

...

_Someone was coming. She could hear their footsteps. She tensed till she realized that it was not the thunderous footsteps of Eggman or one of his bots. These were soft and quiet. Like the person was trying hard not to be heard. But she didn't care anymore. If the power hadn't gone off when it did, the last electric shock would have killed her. She had no doubt about that. She just wanted to sleep... _

...

Knuckles' eyes shifted to look around him as he walked. As luck would have it he ended up going down the way that took him to the holding cells. When he arrived there, a thought stuck him. One so obvious he smacked himself. What was this thought? _Who was the agent? _

Not only did he not know who it was, but he didn't know her name. Shadow and Rouge had forgotten that little detail. _Great._ Knuckles thought. _Well, shouldn't be too hard. This place is just about empty. I'll just look in each one until I find her._ As he looked into each cell, the heavy feeling came back in his stomach. Something wasn't right, he just knew it. He looked into the last cell…

…and almost screamed.

Hanging by her wrists, body twitching from eclectic shocks and her lovely light brown fur covered in dust was someone he hadn't seen in three years but heard from every other week.

"LISA!?"

* * *

(After running and screaming are done) Sonic glares at Tails. "If you ever say 'It's only…' again, I'm going to kill you." Tails give a sheepish look while Knuckles coughs out dust. How about that for a chapter. I tried to put a little more Tails in there, considering that this is under Tails fanfiction. It seemed that it was becoming more focused on Knux. :P

If you are confuse let me know within your review.


	5. Unexpected Meetings

You know, I really need to remember to place disclaimers on my fics. Sonic and fellow characters belong to Sega. Lisa and plot are mine.

* * *

Knuckles just couldn't think for a minute. There in front of him was his friend, hanging by her writs in a holding cell. After his brief period of shock, Knuckles flew into action. Drawing back his fist, the echidna put all his strength behinds his aim. His fist connected with the bars with a resounding clang. The metal splintered and fell away. The noise caused Lisa to lift her head. "Knux…?" she whispered hoarsely. Knuckles was beside her in a flash, yanking the cuffs on her wrists off carefully. Knuckles had seen those kind of cuffs before. They were 'Humane' torture devices built by GUN before the president had decided differently. "What are you doing here?" Lisa asked as one of her arms fell down. "Bustin' you outta here, that's what." He said as Lisa slumped against him. Knuckles lifted Lisa up bridal style, allowing her to relax. "Hold on. I got you." With that Knuckles took off back the way he came. Lisa closed her eyes. She was so tired. She couldn't think. And the darkness that was starting to form around her was awfully tempting…

Knuckles looked down sharply at Lisa as she went completely lax in his arms."Lisa?" When he got no response, the red echidna quickened his pace. Arriving back at the fork, Knuckles hesitated. He knew there was a way out if he went strait. The problem was that Sonic and Tails might be there, waiting on him. They would ask questions of course, he was carrying an unconscious girl in his arms after all. He had sworn to Lisa he wouldn't tell anybody who she was. Or he could go the way Shadow and Rouge had gone, hope to met up with them and give Lisa to them. The problem with that was they could be in the middle of fighting. Knuckles looked down at the vixen in his arms. From the pained expression that she wore, and her lack of awareness, she couldn't wait till the fighting was over. She needed medical attention now. Knux prayed he was making the right choice and went forward.

……

Tails gave a happy grin as he took out the laser gun. "Sonic I got it!" yelled over to the blue hedgehog as he hovered above him. "Well done Bud!" Sonic called as he got ready to do his buzzaw move. As soon he gained enough momentum, Sonic tucked himself into a ball threw himself at the pile of ceiling from earlier. Soon there was a clear way. "That takes care of that." Sonic said dusting himself off. Tails took out his tracker. Shadow and Rouge were on the other side of the complex, yet he couldn't seem to locate Knuckles. Frowning the ten year old kitsune fiddled with the knobs on the side of the device. Finally a beeping came. Smiling in triumph, Tails looked up at Sonic. "Knuckles is coming this way. He should be here any minute." Sonic leaned over his friend's shoulder to get a better look. "What does that little blip thing mean?" he questioned pointing to said blip next to the one that indicated the 

echidna. Tails looked closer. "Hmmm, that's for someone unidentified. Maybe he found the agent." As the words left his mouth, they heard the sounds of someone running toward them. Knuckles soon came into view, carrying someone in his arms. Sonic didn't miss the way his eyes widened for a split second before returning to their normal state.

Knuckles just about skidded to a halt when he caught sight of the duo. _Oh CRAP!_ Were the only words entered his mind as he tried to come up with something. He was starting to wish he had taken the other fork and risked a fight.

Tails gasped when he saw Knuckles carrying an unconscious girl. "What happened? Who's that?" He questioned as he and Sonic rushed to their friend. Knuckles paused before saying, "I found her in the holding cells. She's the agent we're looking for. And she needs medical help, pronto." Sonic gave a grin. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's book it!" With that said, the three exited the building with top speed. Knuckles was still cursing mentally, trying to figure out how to get through this without reviling who Lisa was. Hopefully when they got outside, Rouge and Shadow would be there. If he could pass Lisa to them, then it would save a lot of grief. As the late night, early morning air cooled off his fur, knuckles shot a glance at Tails. The kit was flying right above him, but his blue eyes were drifting every once in a while to the vixen in Knuckles arms. They had a puzzled look to them.

When they were a decent distance form the compound, Sonic took out the communicator. "Hey, anyone there?" He asked. It took a moment before Rouge's voice came through. "What is it?" she sounded irritated. "Just thought you'd be happy to hear that we found the agent and got her out. She's pretty banged up though." Sonic said with a sympathetic glance at the prone figure. There was a pause within which they assumed the bat was telling Shadow the news. Then she said "That's good. But it looks like we won't be able to meet up with you." Knuckles felt his heart sink ant those words. "We're using an underground escape tunnel as we speak. You'll have to take her with you. We'll come by after everything has cooled down."

"Wait a second…" Sonic started but there was a click as Rouge apparently closed the communicator. Sonic gave an annoyed look skyward. Tails had gone to stand beside Knuckles to take a look and the agent. "Sonic, she needs help fast." He stated as her body gave random jerks. Tails looked up with concern at the echidna. Knuckles noticed. "She was being hit with electric shocks before the power went out." He supplied. Tails grimaced at the thought. Sonic Came over as well. One look at her and his face went solemn. "Let's go. Home's closer than any hospital." The blue blur said. They turned their backs on the now half demolished compound as warning sirens sounded from within its depths. Tails looked again at the Vixen. Why did he get the annoying feeling that he was forgetting something. Why did he get the feeling that it had something to do with her?

Sonic noticed his bud's look. "What's up?" he asked. Tails gave a shrug. Before anything else was said, they came upon The Tornado. "So how are we doing this?" Knuckles asked. Sonic and Tails looked at each other. The tornado only had two seats and you could only squeeze three people in it at best. "Tails defiantly has to pilot. So we can put her in the second seat and the two of us fallow on the ground." Sonic said. Knuckles gave a shake of his head. "If something happens with her, he can't fly _and_ play 

doctor." He pointed out. Sonic frowned, his foot tapping as if trying to speed his thinking. "Okay how about this," Sonic said jerking his head toward the plane. "Tails, you fly Knux and the agent back to the house. I'll fallow on the ground." Tails gave him a funny look as Knux shifted the girl higher. "But Sonic…"

"Can we _please_ talk later and go _now_?!" Knuckles exploded. In his arms, the Lisa was jerking violently again from her electric treatment. "This isn't helping her. Tails get in the plane. Sonic get going so you can get things ready." With that Knuckles tuned to get in. "Right. What he said." Sonic said with a raised brow. Then he frowned. "And I'm only doing this because she needs help." He added. After all he didn't want Knuckles think he could order him around. By this time Tails was helping Knuckles get the agent into the plane. "Whatever. Get going." The red echidna said, focusing on his task at hand. Sonic gave an offended noise and took off, a blue streak flying over the land.

"All ready?" Tails asked over his shoulder. Knuckles held the vixen against him. "Ready. Hit it." He told the younger boy. Tails gave him thumbs up, then put on his pilot goggles and flicked the start up switch. As the Tornados engines sprang to life, Knuckles looked down into Lisa's pained expression. _Hang in there Lisa. Just hang in there._

…..

Tails checked his navigational system before shifting gear. "We're getting close to the Mystic Ruins." He said over his shoulder. "How is she doing?" Knuckles grounded his teeth for a moment. "Not good at all. Can you go any faster?" Tails glanced over behind him. The vixen's body spasms were growing worse. Tails had to wonder how long she had been receiving the electric shocks. The young fox just couldn't understand why Eggman was so cruel. As Tails turned to face the front again, he spotted the Ruins that he and Sonic called home. "Going in for the landing." Tails announced to his passenger. He turned the controls to veer towered the left and was soon inbound.

Sonic was waiting impatiently, his right foot tapping fast on the ground while his arms were crossed in front of his chest. As the Tornado landed and Knuckles jumped out with the agent still held tightly in his arms, Sonic yelled "About time! I've been waiting for five minutes." Tails leaped out as well pushing his goggles up onto his forehead. Knuckles heading for the front door, with the other two right behind him. Sonic had already gotten the couch moved and set up like a mini hospital bed. "Tails, get the burn wound care ready. Sonic help me take her gear off." Knuckles said as he began to remove her boots. Sonic lifted her goggles and scarf off, placing them on the coffee table. Tails came hurrying up with the burn care in his hands. "Here!" he said a bit loudly thrusting it into Sonics hands. "Thanks lil' bud." The blue hedgehog gave him a smile. Tails returned it with one of his own, though his eyes held unease at the situation. Tails stood back while the older boys went to work on taking care of the eclectic burns on the girls wrists and her bruised arms. Tails shifted from foot to foot, waiting to be useful.

Without any real warning, the vixen's breathing suddenly became uneven as her body once again began its trembling. However, it didn't dissolve right away. Knuckles had to hold her shoulders down as Sonic held her legs. "Damn it!" Knuckles cursed as he forced her jaw opened placing his gloved fist between her teeth. Sonic winced as her movements became as erotic as her breathing. Tails' eyes were wide with fright as he backed up against the wall. He had never seen anyone have a seizure before. And he didn't like it. The kit looked away, closing his eyes as he tried to block out the sounds.

Knuckles had her lifted half up holding her arms to her side. "Come on, girl. It's alright." He soothed into her ears. Sonic looked up at his friend and sometimes rival. Neither saw her hand go slack from its tightened fist nor the object that fell to the floor and roll, opening when it stopped. And they didn't see Tails look up right then. "It's alright Lisa. Shh. It's alright." Knuckles continued to whisper as she finally stopped her muscles still tense. Sonic slowly let go of her legs as Knuckles laid her back down. "Is she done?" Sonic asked, ready to pounce back on if she started up again. Knuckles nodded. "I think so.

Tails moved forward slowly, going unnoticed by the older boys. He reached down and picked up the object that lay on the floor. It was a silver locket with two pictures in it. _Must be her family. _Tails didn't want to stare at them, but the pictures caught his attention. The kit looked at it then felt his breathing become weird. On one side was two kitsunes, the male a light brown while the female was a pastel orange. The male had familiar sapphire eyes. The other picture was of two kits. One had the agent, only looking about as old as he himself was now. In her arms was a little boy, about one, with bright orange fur and bright sapphire eyes and orange hair. Tails breath stopped for one moment. The child had two tails. _What?_ Tails blinked, swallowing hard. He looked closer. Tails knew that was him, there was mistaking those tails or his eyes. He looked at the picture with the two adults. _How…who…?_

"Tails!" Sonics' call jerked him out of his thoughts. In one fluid motion, Tails closed the locket and hid it behind his back. He hoped that his face didn't show guilt at being caught. "Yeah?" he asked, hating that his voice squeaked. Sonic looked over at him. "Can you get some water for us?" Tails nodded and made a hasty retreat.

Sonic felt eyes on him. Looking up the found violet eyes of Knuckles looking at him. "What?" Sonic asked. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Come on. He's freaked out. You should have sent him out sooner." Sonic looked after Tails. His friend had been jittery. Sonic frowned. He was just a kid. "He was, wasn't he." Even though it wasn't a question, Knuckles nodded. "Go on. I got it covered here." Sonic got up without another word to go after Tails. He stopped and turned back to the red echidna. "How did you know her name?" he asked. Knuckles looked at him blankly. After a slight pause, he said "She told me before she passed out." Sonic 'hummed' and went to talk to Tails.

Knuckles let out a breath he had been holding as soon as Sonic was out of sight. "Oh man." Knuckles groaned. He looked down at Lisa's still face. _I hope you wake up soon, Lisa. I don't know how long I can lie to them. Sonic knows me too well._ Knuckles placed a blanket over his friend, making sure she was covered completely. Then he sat in the chair across the room. Closing his eyes, Knuckles tried to think. He didn't open his eyes when Sonic came back in with Tails and the glass of water. They talked quietly for a moment, then Knuckles heard them leave and go to bed. The red echidna leaned back and crossed 

his arms. _Your job gives crappy business trips, girl._ He thought before he closed his eyes again and tried to rest.

* * *

I feel as though I rush this too much. And I think that I screwed Knuckles personality. Gah! Please R&R.


	6. Past Reviled

Wow, finally an update. I also figured out why Knux personality seemed off. While this is taking place in the game universe, I've been writing him as he is in the Archie comics' world. D'oh! I'll try to write more game Knux personality but don't be surprised if he leans more toward his comic self.

(Looks behind her at Sonic and crew waiting and staring at her)…Oh yeah. I don't own Sonic or related characters. They go to SEGA. Lisa is mine though.

* * *

Tails was laying on his side facing the wall. In his hands was the locket. As the hours passed, the young kitsune stared at the pictures. He was certain that the baby was him. Not only could he feel it, but how many foxes have two tails? Questions were swimming through his head. Who was that vixen. Why did she have a picture of him? Was she family? When Sonic found him when he was two years old, Tails didn't know anything but his name. He had vague feelings that could be called memoires. But that was it. The kit had always racked it up that he had been abandoned, probably for his tails. He had never questioned that. But all of the sudden, Tails felt unsure about it. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer. He had to know. Tails closed the locket with a snap before sitting up. With as much stealth as he could muster Tails crept out of his bed. Glancing over at the snoring hedgehog across the room, Tails wondered if he should hover out of there. He doubted that Sonic would hear him over his snoring. Deciding against it to be on the safe side, Tails opened the door and slipped out into the hallway. When he arrived in the living room, he froze.

Knuckles was sitting in his chair, eyes closed. Tails watched him for a moment, waiting to see if the echidna was truly asleep. The rhythmic rise and fall of his red chest seemed to be the right sign. Tails walked quietly past him and went to the couch. The Vixens eyes were closed, her mouth slightly opened as she breathed. Her long hair was still in a messy braid.

Tails sat next to her on the couch. Knuckles had told Sonic her name was Lisa. It was a pretty name. He looked down at the locket. Opening it gently he raised it up against her face. Yep, that was her. She looked like the male kitsune in the first picture. He should know her. Thinking about it, Tails realized that he did in a way. She wasn't giving off the 'Stranger' vibe. Timidly Tails reached and poked her cheek. No response came. Tails leaned over so he was face to face with her, noses almost touching. "Who are you?" He whispered, his voice rich in confusion. "I know you, don't I?" As he asked her this her eyes twitched. Very suddenly, Tails found his sapphire eyes staring into her emerald eyes. One thought entered into his mind. _'Oh crap. What now?'_

Knuckles watched through a silted eye as Tails walked into the room. The Guardian of the Master Emerald kept his breathing slow so as the kit didn't notice he was awake. He watched as Tails approached Lisa and sit next to her. He felt half temped to stop him…and half tempted to let it all play out. Knuckles felt unsure and hated it. On the one hand there was his promise, his word, to Lisa. On the other was the fact he knew she was hurting and longing for her brother, the last of her family.

Knuckles opened his eyes to look at them. Tails was leaning close to Lisa staring at her with such intensity that Knuckles knew he didn't notice him at all. His body apparently made a decision for him for he found himself halfway into the hallway when he heard Tails say "Who are you? I know you, don't I?" The red echidna looked back in time to see Lisa eye twitch and open. Knuckles made his exit fully heading towered the kitchen, not wanting to interrupt the meeting that was about to happen. A meeting that was long overdue.

Lisa stared at him for the longest time. She blinked and felt the bottom of her stomach fall out. It was Miles. Her baby brother. She tried to swallow, to think of something to say, when she got this sudden and rather painful need to cough.

Tails jumped a bit at the sudden hacking that emitted from her. Getting control over himself, Tails graved the glass of water that had remained untouched since earlier off the coffee table and lifted her head. "Here Drink this." After a few sips of the liquid, she calmed down. Tails smiled at her. "Are you okay now?" She just stared at him and his unease came back. They sat in silence for a moment. Tails shifted as he began to get up. "Uh, I guess I'll leave you to get your bearings…" her voice interrupted him as her hand shot out and grabbed hold of his wrist. "Wait!" The panic in her tone made him look at her. "I…that is…" She fumbled before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Please stay. Please." Tails nodded and sat down. "Your names Lisa right?" Lisa looked up at him questionably. "How did you know?" she asked. Tails gave a sheepish smile. "One of my friends called you that earlier. That is your name right?"

Lisa smiled at him, nodding the affirmative. "Yes. That's my name." Tails held out his hand to her. "I'm Tails. Nice to meet you Lisa." Her eyes darkened for a second before she took his hand and shook it. Afterwards she pushed herself upwards into a sitting position. Tails looked down at his hands and saw he still was gripping the locket. Making sure he handed it back closed, Tails lifted it. "You dropped this earlier when you were having a seizure from the electric shocks." Tails smiled a bit, hoping he didn't look guiltily of opening it. Maybe she wouldn't ask. Lisa took it gently in her hands. "Thank you. This means the world to me at times." She said softly. Lisa couldn't help but look at him. He was this close to her. And he didn't know who she was. _I should tell him something!_ Lisa thought furiously. _He deserves to know. _Lisa didn't know what to do. She so badly wanted him to know, to tell him all that had happed and why they weren't together as a family. But how could she do that to him? What will they do then? She couldn't just take him home with her. He didn't even remember her. _God what do I do?_ However before she could say a thing, the kit spoke up asking a question she didn't expect. "Do we know each other?"

Tails felt his face blush as Lisa stared at him in surprise. He shouldn't have asked that. "I mean," Tails fumbled as he looked at the wall for inspiration. "I'm sorry. But your locket opened when it fell and I saw the pictures. And I think that's me in that one. So I was just wondering if we knew each other." Lisa looked away. Tails saw her bite her lip, blinking rapidly. Lisa made her decision praying that this was the right one. She just could not keep it from him anymore. She turned to face him after a minute. "Your name isn't Tails. It's Miles. Miles Prower." Tails eyes widened with surprise. Only Sonic and Knuckles knew that. How did she know?

Lisa looked down at the locket. "You always did hate the name Miles. Even when you were little." Tails swallowed. "Who are you?" He asked, almost afraid at what he would hear. Lisa looked up at him, taking his hands in hers. "I'm Lisa Prower. And…I'm your older sister."

Well as you can imagine that hit Tails like a freakin' ton of bricks.

'_The sirens were shrill and woke the child in the crib up. His cries soon woke his sibling who was asleep across the room. The little girl, about ten years old, sleepily went over to her brother. "Miles, what's wrong?" She asked resting her arms on the crib. "Noise is too loud." The kit sniffed. The girl listened for a moment. Then she lifted her brother up out of the crib. "Let's go get mama, kay?" She said holding him against her. "M'kay Lisa." He said snuggling under her chin. Lisa walked down the hallway, becoming frightened herself at the amount of sirens growing. "Mama?" she called out. Her mother was talking into the phone rapidly. Lisa waited quietly, shifting Miles higher on her hip. Finally their mother turned around. _

_Lisa went to her and hugged her around the waist. "What's wrong?" Their mother hung up the phone and knelt down beside her. "Lisa, remember how dad and I have always shown you the emergency routes to get outside the city?" Lisa nodded as her mother took Miles into her arms. "We have to use them now okay?" Lisa nodded, her face troubled. As they were walking out the door, Lisa graved her father's scarf and goggles that were laying on the hall table. She slipped them on as she fallowed her mother.'_

"We were soon joined by others who were running as well. By this time, I figured out what was happening. It was an attack. Dad was an enforcer so he wasn't there right then. He was trying to fight off Eggman's bots on the other side of town."

'_The crowd was beginning to push as everyone panicked. "Mama!" Lisa cried as her hand was ripped away from her mothers. Her mother turned back to face her. "Lisa!" she cried, and as she tried to push back to her daughter, she herself was knocked down. Lisa rushed to the spot only to find Miles sitting alone on the ground looking scared and crying. "Lisa!" he cried reaching out to her. Picking up her baby brother, Lisa ducked low, running blindly to the outskirts of the crowd. She looked over the mass of __people, scanning them for her mother. Lisa didn't see her anywhere. And the sounds of the bots were coming closer. Looking down at Miles, Lisa got a determined look on her face. She walked back into the crowd, tightening her hold on Miles and marched forward.' _

"We made our way to the edge of town. Nobody seemed to notice that we were all alone. I kept looking around, hoping to see mom or dad. But I never did. The enforcers were all around, herding people out of the city. One of them spotted us. He called me over."

"_Where are your parents?" he asked as he held her shoulder. Lisa shrugged. "I couldn't find them." She said as she hoisted the two year old up higher. The solider nodded. "Right. Come this way." He steered her towed the helicopters. "Here's two more!" he shouted. Another solider looked down at her. "There is only room for one more." He told her sadly._ _Lisa looked down at her brothers brilliant blue eyes. "Sis?" he asked confused. Lisa smiled. "I find you when we get to the city." She told him, refusing to let tears come. Her voice creaked though. "I promise." The little boy frowned. He held up his little finger in her face. "Pinky promise." He said in all two year old seriousness. "I pinky promise." Lisa said, hooking her finger around his little one. Then she hugged him and kissed his nose. The solider held out his hands to take him. After a moment of hesitation, going through all her options, the ten year old girl lifted her brother up. As Lisa handed him over, the solider shouted over the copters noise. "THE OCEAN BAY!" Lisa nodded as she was herded onto the second one.'_

Lisa shook her head. "You weren't in Ocean Bay. Where ever the helicopters went, it wasn't there. I asked every military personage I could. They tried to help. But no one knew where you went. Some reports even said the helicopter went down." Lisa looked up at Tails. He was staring at her with a blank look on his face. "I looked everywhere. But it wasn't till three years ago that I got the lead I needed. I went to the Floating Island. I told Knuckles why I was looking for you. He took me to the Mystic Ruins."

Lisa turned her head away. Tails waited for Lisa to finish. When she spoke again, her voice had a tight tone to it. "And well, when I saw you with Sonic…I didn't…" Her voice hitched as her throat tighten. After a second she continued. "I didn't want you to have to choose. I couldn't…I couldn't put that kind of pain on you." Tears were leaving tracks on her fur. After a few seconds of silence, Lisa looked up at her brother. Tails was looking at the floor. He was crying as well. "Miles," She began. "I am so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way." As soon as she said that, Tails' head snapped up and without any noticeable time laps Lisa had him in her arms. She could hardly believe it that finally, _finally_, she had him in her arms again.

Tails held her tightly."It…it wasn't you fault." He whispered. Tails couldn't believe it. It seemed to be happing all so fast. He hadn't been abandon when he was younger. He had been separated. His sister had been looking for him. But she didn't want to take him from Sonic. She wanted him to be happy. Tails was confused, happy, and distressed all at the same time. So he just hung on and cried feeling safe in Lisa's arms.

Lisa shifted so that she was cradling him like she did when he was a baby. She couldn't believe it. After all these years, she had him in her arms. "Oh, Miles…you're so handsome, so big. You look just like mom." Lisa nuzzled the top of his head with her muzzle. "I missed you so much." Her tears fell on top of his head fur. Closing her eyes, Lisa mouthed 'Thank you' and gently kissed her brother on the nose. Tails looked up at her and gave a small smile. "I remember that one." He whispered. They both slipped into silence, content to let the moment drag on as long as it needed to.

Through the door way, a pair of narrowed emerald eyes stared at them.

* * *

Well, what do you think? That was by far the hardest time I've ever had writing anything! I feel it happened too fast, but then again, life changing things happen at the speed of light. So let me know your comments, questions, or disgust via review!


	7. Morning

Holy cow! I apologize to all and any who read this story. A month ago my family and I moved From Texas to Iowa and I only had this chapter half down. I sat down this evening and remembered it. So I pulled it out of thin air. I hope it will be as good as my previous chapters. If it is not, let me know and I will fix it.

* * *

Sonic stood there for a long moment, wanting to say something but not knowing what. He had listened to everything she had said. He wanted to say something, to announce his presence. But before he could a gloved hand descended on his shoulder. Turning, Sonic saw Knuckles standing behind him. The red echidna motioned with his head. Sonic looked over at the kitchen and nodded. Without a word the two rivals silently made their way to the dark kitchen.

Sonic sat straddling the chair while Knuckles went to went to a half full glass of milk. Sonic made a face as he looked at his friend. "How can you drink that?" He asked. Knuckles shrugged. "I like it. Besides, I never got a lot before. So I intend to have some when I can." Knux took a gulp then looked over the top of his glass at his blue furred companion. "She's telling the truth you know." He said his violet eyes staring into Sonics green ones.

"The truth, huh?" Sonic said frowning. He fixed Knuckles with a suspecting look. "How do you know that?" Knuckles didn't say anything just drank his milk. Sonic sat up a little straighter. "Wait. You know her don't you?" Knuckles met his eyes and nodded. Sonic jumped out of his chair and pointed accusingly at the red echidna. "Then why didn't you say anything about anything? Why didn't you tell us about her or even how you knew her name?" Knuckles gritted his teeth as he too leapt to his feet, his hands clenched into fists. "Because Lisa asked me not too. I gave her my word as a Guardian."

Neither of them had raised their voices louder than a whisper. Now it was beginning to be a fight not too as once again their strong personalities clashed. The two seventeen year olds held each other's glares fiercely, in silent battle. Finial they both merely snorted and returned to their seats and milk respectively. "So how long did you know about her?" Sonic demanded. Knuckles drained his milk, stood up, went to the sink. He paused while he rinsed it out. "Well?" Sonic glared at his rival. "How long did you know about her claiming to be Tails sister?"

Knuckles sighed. Without turning to face Sonic, the red echidna spoke. "Three years ago. She came to me, asking if I could help her find him. She knew his name…his _real_ name… But the thing that proved it to me was her choice." Sonic looked at him questionably. Knuckles turned around to look at him. The guardian's face was set in a look of firm belief. His sharp gaze causing Sonic to shift slightly, uncomfortable. The echidna meant business

"I brought her here three years ago. She saw you and Tails, goofing off. Do you know what she did?" Sonic shook his head slowly, almost afraid of the guardian right then. The intensity of Knuckles eyes was unnerving. "She cried. She cried and couldn't do it." Knuckles closed his own eyes, remembering that day. "She couldn't bring herself to take him away from someone who loved him as much as you did."

The kitchen fell into silence, the hedgehog and echidna unwilling to say anything. The sounds of talking in the living room had long since stopped, signaling that the newly reunited siblings were asleep. Without another word, Knuckles began to make his way out of the kitchen. As he walked by Sonic he paused and said "For three years she's lived with that decision. Could you have done the same?"

With that Knuckles left, heading for bed and leaving Sonic to mull over those last words.

Tails slowly woke up, not opening his eyes yet. He just laid there, feeling content. His ear twitched as he realized that he wasn't in his bed and that someone was stroking his hair back. Tails opened his eyes and found himself resting his head on his arms which were across someone's lap.

"Hey, you're up."

Tails lifted his head to find Lisa's smiling face looking down at him. "Morning." Tails said as he rubbed his eyes. "Morning." Lisa replied. Tails felt awkward for a moment. What now? Before anything else could be said Knuckles walked in with a smirk on his face which caused Lisa to glare friendly at him. "Well, now that you two are up, how about helping me find some food around here?"

Tails bite his lower lip. "But Knuckles, I don't think Lisa is well enough to get up yet." Tails cast a glance at his newly found sister. "I mean, she was electrocuted." Lisa laughed lightly before sitting up fully. "I've been through a lot baby bro. It takes more than a bit of shocks to keep me down." She paused as she looked down at her legs. "However, I will need some help…or a new pair of legs." She muttered. Knuckles smirked once again before walking over to ease the vixen upright. Tails went over to her side and offered his own help. Together they made their way to the kitchen.

A rush of wind passed them right as they entered it, causing Lisa to blink. "What was that?" she asked Knuckles. "Nothing." He said with a small glare at the direction of the wind. Tails helped Lisa to her seat before going to the fridge to get some orange juice. Then the kit all but bounced to join her at the table. His unease was evaporating as he once again realized that he had a sister. There were so many things that he wanted to ask her.

Knuckles looked around the small kitchen before saying "Where in the world do you keep the food?" Tails looked over to his friend. "Well there's some cake left in the fridge." He said with a small smile. Knuckles rolled his eyes. Lisa chuckled. "Do you have milk, eggs, flour and vanilla?" she asked. At Tails questioning look the vixen asked "Do you like waffles?"

Within the next half hour, Lisa had instructed both males on how to mix the batter and found the forgotten waffle maker that Sonic had gotten years ago. Tails couldn't help but enjoy himself. It had been a while since Sonic had made breakfast with him. The smell of flour floated in the air as Lisa mixed 

the ingredients together then handed the bowl over to Knuckles. The red echidna poured it in and closed the lid. All three of them enjoyed the rich smell of waffles cooking. Soon they had one whole batch and another on the way. As they cooked, Tails got out the plates along with syrup and forks. He placed them around the table before getting the milk out. Tails was surprised to find that Lisa and Knuckles worked well in the kitchen. They seemed to know what the other was doing.

Lisa piled a small stack onto one plate and placed it in front of him. The little kits eyes widened at the sight of them. Taking a deep breath he smiled at the aroma. He hoped he wasn't drooling at the smell. "Eat up." She said with a smile. Tails took a bite, savoring the flavor. It tasted familiar somehow. "I know this taste." He said as he looked up at Lisa. The vixen smiled sadly. "You should. Dad used to make them all the time. It was all you would eat when you were teething." She giggled. "Mom was afraid you would become chubby before you were three!" Tails blushed and said, "I was not chubby!" while Knuckles laughed.

Sonic heard them coming from the living room and bolted out of there. He found himself on the roof laying on his back. He stared moodily at the cheerful blue sky. What would happen now? Would Lisa take Tails away? Would Tails want to leave? She was his sister after all.

That thought made him wince. Sister. She was his blood sibling. Not just bond, but the real deal. It would be one thing if she hadn't cared or had abandoned him. But she gave it her all to actually find him. She never stopped looking for him. _Just like I would have._ The blue hedgehog thought. The smell of waffles floated up from the kitchen window, along with laughter. Sonics stomach growled with its demands for food. Sonic sniffed again at the scent, feeling himself practically drool. He thought about going down and getting some food. But the sound of Lisa's voice made him decide against it. Instead he focused on the blue sky, the birds chirping away. The clouds floating by.

The small air craft heading his way.

Sitting up the blue speedster cast a glare at the craft. But he relaxed a bit when he saw who was flying it. Standing up, he gave a small wave and smirked at the annoyed look of the black hedgehog in the passage seat as the white bat piloting waved back. "Hope they made enough breakfast for company." He muttered though his teeth so the sharp G.U.N. agents would see.

As they sat eating the waffles, Lisa looked around her at the kitchen. "So where is Sonic?" She asked as she cut her waffle. She hadn't seen the hedgehog at all since she woke up. The Vixen thought that the smell would have brought him running. Tails looked up as he too noticed that the blue speedster was not present. Knuckles glanced to the side, he being the only one who was not surprised Sonics' absence. The red echidna felt angry at his friend/rival. He was not making the situation any easier. And Sonic not being there caused a problem for Knuckles for he knew the reason behind it.

And he did not like keeping secretes. Especially if it was hurting those he cared for. It had been relatively easy to hide one for the past three years, being how he was on the island. But now he wasn't sure he could handle it. Before the red echidna could dwell on it any longer, the noise of helicopter blades filled the air and shook the house. The dishes rattled as the three of them looked up from their plates.

"I think we have visitors." Tails said as they saw the helicopter land just outside the kitchen.

* * *

Wow. Done with this. Hardest part to write, the fallowing morning. I was worried about how to have them all interact. I hope I did well with their personalities. sigh I hate rushing things. I will never move again!! And I broke my cures of stopping at a 5 or so chapters.


	8. And it Ends

Here it is. The last chapter in the story. Warning may or may not have some ooc-ness but hey it is a fanfiction. I didn't make up anyone but Lisa so I can mess up a bit. And there was the disclaimer so nyaa! Can't sue me! Hope you enjoy. And sorry for any grammar problems.

_

* * *

_

Well

, Lisa thought_, That had been an event full morning_. When Shadow and Rouge dropped in to retrieve the disk she had taken from Eggman, Lisa was a bit put out. But their arrival seemed to work in drawing Sonic the elusive Hedgehog out of his hiding spot. Lisa couldn't help but notice that he was looking anywhere but at her. After the agents had received the disk (as well as helping themselves to a few waffles) they soon set off again.

_Rouge had pulled the vixen aside and handed her a very big envelope filled with papers. "G.U.N. has given you early honorable discharge. This information has become vital and with your torture in getting it…well, okay Shadow had to 'persuade' them a bit. But you should be set for life." The former jewel thief smiled at her ex-coworker. "Give us a call some time hon. We'll do lunch." Lisa smiled nodding. "Lunch sounds fine with me. I will hold you to that offer." Rouge had smirked at her before hooking her arm through Shadows to lead him away from his glaring contest with Sonic. "Bye Lisa!" The white bat called over her shoulder. Shadow merely waved a half motion that Lisa assumed was some sort of wave._

Lisa had to admit to herself, since her search for Miles all those years she had run into the most interesting people. And each one had, in their own way, led her to her brother.

She looked down at the sleeping kit in her arms. They had spent the day just talking. About just about everything. Lisa just wanted to open his head and watch all she missed. Miles really was such a sweet boy. He had put off asking about their parents till Lisa swore the question was leaking out of his ears.

"_Dad was just awsome." Lisa said as she took off her scarf. "He was the best fighter pilot before Eggman showed up." The vixen handed the faded tan scarf to her brother. Tails ran a hand over before look up at her. "I'm a pilot too." Lisa nodded. She didn't want to tell him she already knew that, he was exited to tell her everything that she didn't want to take that sparkle out of his eyes. Lisa took the scarf and gently wrapped it around the kits neck. It was so warm that Tails nuzzled it. He felt much younger then he really was. It was as if both he and his sister had traveled back in time. To before they were separated. "What was mom like?" He, looking up from the scarf. Lisa licked her lips before replying. "She was the best. Always carried one of us around and was doing one thing or another with her gadgets." Tails practically bounced up and down with excitement. "I like to make gadgets!" Lisa laughed till tears were leaking out. Tails asked about fifty more questions before he grew quiet. _

Laying Tails into his bed, gently tucking him in and kissing him on the forehead, Lisa stood looking at him for a good five minutes. He was so precious to her. The only family left. And she had let him go.

"_Lisa? Do you want me to leave with you?" The vixen stopped breathing for a moment. Lisa took Tails into her arms. Swallowing thickly, she said "I would love to have home with me. I have dreamed of having you safe with me." She could feel Tails curl into her and choked back tears. "I know you don't want to leave though. You want to stay with Sonic." Tails looked up at her in surprise. Lisa nuzzled her nose against his. "I love you Miles. I always have and highly doubt I never will." Tails searched her eyes. "You….you won't be sad?" he asked hesitantly. "As long as your happy, I will be." Lisa said as she hugged him to her. Tails smiled into her shoulder. "I'm glad I have you as a big sister." He mumbled as Lisa rubbed his back. _

It hurt, but Lisa was glad that she did what she did. As she walked out of the house the night breeze ruffling her fur and playing with her long braid, the vixen sniffed. Glad her brother was happy, yes. But did it have to hurt so bad? It wasn't like before. He knew she existed now. She could freely talk with him, love him. Just not right there with her.

_Lisa climbed up to the cliff. She saw Sonic lounging on the warm rocks. "Sonic?"She called out softly. The blue hedgehog ignored her. Lisa sat on the rocks next to him. "Uhh…I don't know how to say this." She clutched her locket tightly. Sonic closed his eyes, waiting to hear what he dreaded. She was going to take his brother away from him. And there wasn't anything he could do about it. _

"_I want to thank you for caring for Miles, I-" _

"_His name is Tails!" Sonic snapped forcefully. Lisa blinked then smiled sadly. "Yes. Tails. I wanted to thank you." She took a deep breath. Sonic didn't want to hear it, but he couldn't move. "And I know you will keep doing a good job." Sonic blinked. Whaaaat? He looked sharply over at the vixen. Her back was facing him. "I just wanted to thank you and make sure. You will continue to take care of him right?" Sonic stumbled over his words. "Uh, yeah. I mean of course! But…" _

_Lisa turned to face him, a shy smile in place. A smile so much like Tails that Sonic was taken aback. "You two need each other. He needs you more than me. He loves you. You…You're his family." Lisa turned away. "I can't take him from his family." _

_Sonics eyes widened. She wasn't taking him away! The vixen began to walk away. Snapping out of it, Sonic yelled "Lisa wait!" He zipped down to her. "I…" For once in his life Sonic the Hedgehog didn't know what to say. "Thank you." He finally said quietly. "You know you can come anytime." He gave her one of his famous smiles. "He's your brother too." _

_Lisa sighed before bowing her head and turning away. "Thank you." With that she kept on walking. Sonic looked after her. Guilt was knotting his stomach. Sonic looked back up at the sky. He had a lot of thinking to do. _

Knuckles glided down to where Lisa was walking. "In the mood for company?" he asked as he began walking alongside her. He had seen her leave the house and fallowed her. He had heard her talk to Sonic then walk away. She hadn't walked back to the house. Knuckles wanted to know why. "I don't think the company will be very talkative." Lisa said, facing the ground. Knuckles gave a sigh. This was not his area of expertise. But he had to try. "So are you just going to leave without telling him goodbye?" The vixen didn't respond for a moment. Then in a small voice she said "I don't want him to feel sad. It's better if I leave quietly." Knuckles wanted to shout at her but knew that would be the wrong move. Females were sensitive and like emotional bombs from what he had seen Amy do.

"Lisa, stop this. It's not as bad as it seems." _Oh, yeah that was really sensitive_ the red echidna thought to himself, mentally slapping himself on the forehead. The vixen threw her hands into the air. "Not as bad as it seems? I just let my brother, whom I spent the better half of eight years looking for, stay with Sonic. And Now I am alone again. So everything just fine!" She cried out tears bursting forth. The silence that fallowed was deafening. Lisa just couldn't believe it. Her heart felt like it was being pressed inside itself, a feeling like unpleasant wiggles deep within that mad e you feel weird. Her brother…her baby brother. She didn't want to let him go. She wanted him to stay with her.

Knuckles looked at her as she furiously scrubbed at her eyes with a trembling fist. Her ears were drooped and her tail hung limp. She looked the picture of heartache. The red echidna looked away for a few moments, embarrassed at such emotion. He really was the wrong person for this. Sighing his violet eyes locked onto her. "If I know true blue, he'll accept it in time." Lisa didn't respond so Knuckles kept going. "And Tails is a caring kid. Not only will he understand, but he'll find a way to keep in contact with you."

Lisa turned to look at him, eyes red an puffy but he could tell she was listening. Taking this a good sign, Knuckles stepped forward and rested his hand on her shoulder. "And you're not alone now because you have a new kind of family. I'm here aren't I?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Knuckles mentally rolled his eyes at his sappy words. How lame could he get? But on the outside, he kept his face the same, not smiling not frowning, but a gentle expression that few every saw. Lisa swallowed and nodded. Her hand crept up to grasp his tightly, she needed to hold on to someone right now, though she didn't want to put her friend in a more uncomfortable position. Most men don't do well with crying women. Knuckles had lived so long in isolation from the world on the floating island that it was a surprise he wasn't more reclusive. The thought of living alone, truly alone, like Knuckles did, Lisa suddenly didn't feel so alone. After all she had friends, abet strange in their jobs and abilities. She found her lost brother and maybe an ally in Sonic. Found a very good and trustworthy friend right in front of her.

She wasn't alone. Not anymore.

Lisa gave Knuckles a small grateful smile. He returned it with one of his own rare ones, before it morphed into his confidant smirk. He jerked his thumb over shoulder towered the house.

"Let's go say a proper goodbye."

When the sun had been awake for four hours, Lisa and Knuckles prepared to make their depart. Tails had shed a few tears along with Lisa, both hugging each other again and again. "You'll come back soon right?" Tails asked as Lisa held him in her arms. "For sure, baby bro. I just found you again." She gave him a look. "Do you really think you can get rid of me that easily?" Tails giggled as she kissed his nose. Setting him on the ground, Lisa knelt to his eye level. The vixen reached behind her neck, moved her long braid out of the way, and undid the clasp of the locket.

"Here, take care of this will ya?"

Tails stood shocked while his sister snapped the clasp around his neck. The silver trinket didn't lay unpleasantly heavy against him, but more like a comforting hand resting on his shoulder lightly. Tails took hold of it, looking down reverently. "You don't want it anymore?" He asked her his blue eyes meeting her green ones. Lisa smiled as she reach out and covered his hands between hers. "You keep it. I know you will take good care of it." Lisa Kissed his forehead one last time. Standing she looked at Sonic. The hedgehog looked back at her uncertain for a moment, before grinning and giving her a thumbs up. "See you around Lisa." He said. The vixen smiled back at him before joining Knuckles at he walked feather away. Tails stared after her for a long time, clutching the locket tightly. He still didn't quite know how to feel. Sonic came up behind him. "You okay bud?" He asked Tails looked over at him before smiling. "Yeah. I think I am." Sonic put his arm around his little brother and both stood there watching their two friends leave. "I love you Sonic." Tails said letting his arms fall to his sides. Sonic smiled down at him. "I love you too bud."

Lisa looked at the Sun as it set. "So where are you going now?" Knuckles asked at they entered the town. "I don't know. Maybe to my apartment, check the mail, find a new job." "Hopefully one without business trips." Knuckles said chuckling at her glare. Lisa still stared at the sky when she spoke next. "You know, I still need to visit Charmy and the others. Haven't seen them in a while." Knuckles thought for a moment as they stopped at a cross walk. "The Chaotix are coming to the island in a few weeks." He said out loud, clearly dreading the noisy detectives.

Lisa glanced at him for a second. "You know, I really would like to explore the Floating Island. I didn't have the chance last time." Knuckles looked at her in puzzlement. Lisa shrugged. "If you don't mind the company, maybe I could stay there for a few weeks or something. That way I could see the Chaotix and look at your island. Kill two birds with one stone."

A loud truck passed in front of them, silence in its wake. Knuckles thought about it for a second. The red echidna found he would actually like to have some company for a change. The fact that it wasn't a disaster related visit was a huge plus.

"Sure. Why not." He said at last. Lisa grinned. "Alright. Finally a real vacation." When they got to the train, they boarded heading for Ocean Bay to Lisa's apartment. From there they would go to Lisa's privet hanger to fly back to the Island on Lisa's plane.

What had been lost was now found. Siblings who had been torn apart had been reunited and friendships were built. As She flew through the clouds, Lisa felt lighter then she had in a long time. She was looking forward to staying on the Island. Now that she and Miles were connected again it was as if her fears were lay to rest. As the lush green jungle of the Floating Island came into view, Lisa felt ready to live again.

And this time, she wasn't alone.

Fin

* * *

Holy cow. I actually finished this baby! Whoooyeah! My first completed chapter fic. I hope the ending was to your liking as it is to mine. I want to thank you all who reviewed and encouraged me to keep going. Hopefully this will not be my last chapter. And yes, I left the end open for a reason. I may one day and a sequel. But that is only if people like this ending and if you want one. But I have other stories I would like to work on first. So in the mean time, catch ya on the flip side!


End file.
